<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Present for you by Elizaveta_Kiselyova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249271">Present for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova'>Elizaveta_Kiselyova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Hugs, I love this ship!, I'm writing some nonsense again, M/M, Presents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lp, likes to give gifts, especially to his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Present for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- LP, where are you taking me? Drake asked, stumbling again out of the blue. His eyes were blindfolded, and the hand of the  Launchpad itself was the means of reference.<br/>“Wow, this is a surprise,” he replied.<br/>- Why such ceremonies?<br/>- This is a birthday present for you ...<br/>- Anniversary of what? I'm only thirty-seven. And then, six months later.<br/>- No, Dw, it's not your birthday.<br/>- What then? - Drake stopped.<br/>- Anniversary of our friendship, Dw. A whole year together.<br/>“Ah, well, well,” he continued on his way to the Lp garage. (Although, he did not immediately understand where exactly he was being taken, until ...)<br/>As he crossed the threshold, Drake stumbled on a pizza box, but Launchpad caught him a millimeter off the floor.<br/>- Yes, Launchpad, I seem to understand where we have come - he grumbled.<br/>- Come on, Dw! - the pilot took his friend further - When you see my gift, you will immediately forget about this incident!<br/>They went into some dark place designated for the parking lot of Scrooge's limousine. But this time the transport itself was not there. There was something else.<br/>- Stop, Dw, come, - Launchpad stopped him.<br/>- Can I remove the bandage? Drake asked.<br/>`` Not yet, Dw. '' he released his friend's hand and went to the switch.<br/>- Lp, did I tell you not to call me "Dw"?<br/>- And what's wrong with that?<br/>- It will be too suspicious.<br/>- As you say, Dw. - answered Launchpad . - Take off the bandage for one ... two ... three.! - he turned on the light.<br/>Drake removed the annoying blindfold from his eyes and an unusual purple object appeared in front of his eyes.<br/>“Lp… Is it really…” he began delightedly.<br/>- Yes, Dw, you were not mistaken. This is a "Thunderduck" of its own production. ”He proudly pointed to his creation.</p>
<p>It really was an airplane. He was exactly like the one he saw in the TV series "Darkwing Duck". The same size. Colors. Shapes. Even the glass seemed transparent.</p>
<p>“Launchpad… This… this is… wonderful.” Drake even shed tears, looking at the Thunderduck.<br/>- I fiddled with it for a whole year. Ever since we met.<br/>“In the parking lot… I will never forget,” he whispered as he walked over to the Thunderduck. He slowly ran his hand over the long and large iron beak of the plane. "Can he shoot?"<br/>- Yes. True, I didn’t come up with a better idea when I loaded him with blueberry pie.<br/>- Lp! ... what a fine fellow you are! - Drake hugged his friend, jumping on his chest, as he was shorter than him.<br/>- It was not worth it, emergency, - Launchpad  replied modestly, hugging Drake in response.<br/>He in response, only kissed him hard on the cheek. However, realizing what a foolishness he had committed, Drake quickly jumped off the Launchpad, backed guiltily.<br/>“Sorry… Lp… that was definitely… it was stupid,” he apologized stifledly. “I… I…” Drake wanted to think of some stupid excuse, but then him friend made an unexpected action. He raised him in his arms and kissed him hard.<br/>Straight into the beak.<br/>- Ah ... Lp? .. - Drake only managed to exhale.<br/>He only deepened the kiss, not listening to his friend and tightened it and hugged him.<br/>Drake almost softened in such an embrace.<br/>This continued for about ten minutes at most.<br/>Slowly Launchpad away from Drake's beak, reluctantly breaking the kiss.<br/>“Lp, this is…” he began.<br/>- I know it was wonderful ...<br/>- - No, it was wrong.<br/>- Well, okay. - Shrugged Launchpad<br/>Drake reluctantly got off his friend's hands and asked:<br/>- Can I try this baby in action?<br/>- Yes, in principle you can.<br/>- Hey, I'm a pilot! - Drake smiled, and ran to the plane.<br/>- No, me! - Launchpad followed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>